Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tank for holding liquid, and more specifically, to a tank for use with a liquid heating unit of a hydronic radiant heating system.
2. Background Information
The use of radiant heating systems is well known. Most systems utilize a pressurized source for supply of water or heating liquid. Recently it has been discovered that a non-externally pressurized space heating system is available for preferred use. Such system is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/416,608, filed Oct. 12, 1999. Such system utilizes a ballast or reservoir for, among other reasons, releasing air contained within the heating system. Use of such system and ballast helps in overcoming some inherent drawbacks of typical radiant heating systems and the assembly of the systems.
Some examples of inventions concerned with the use of heating systems and radiant heating systems for which patents have been granted are found in the following: U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,583; Schwarz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,883; Yanna, U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,441; Malmstrom, Carlson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,418,583; Lincke et al.
None of these patents provide a non-externally pressurized space heating system that utilizes a non-circulating releasing means for releasing air contained within the system or that utilize a tank having unique features such that a flue of a heating vessel may extend therethrough. Consequently, applicant has invented a tank for use with a liquid heating vessel of a hydronic radiant heating system to accommodate extension of the flue, while providing many additional features that are unique to the structure described herein.
The present invention is directed to a tank for use with a liquid heating vessel of a hydronic radiant heating system, the heating vessel having a flue for release of exhaust. The tank includes a liquid holding means for holding liquid utilized with the heating system and an aperture means for receiving the flue which extends therethrough, the aperture means defined by the liquid holding means.
The present invention may preferably be used in conjunction with a heating vessel and system such as that described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/416,608. A standard heating vessel can be used in conjunction with the invention.
A further embodiment of the present invention includes a do-it-yourself hydronic space heating kit for assembly of a space heating system utilizing a heat vessel for heating liquid, the heat vessel having a flue, piping connected to the heat vessel for receiving heated liquid and circulating the heated liquid throughout coils and back to the heat vessel, the kit including a tank for holding water, the tank including an aperture, the aperture adapted to receive the flue which extends therethrough, and the tank having releasing means for releasing air contained within the system. The kit may also include a circulating pump sized to connect with the piping; a connecting means, such as a flexible tubing, to connect the tank to the vessel; or a pipe nipple to assist in connecting the tank to the vessel. Other system components may be added to the kit as desired.
The above summary of the present invention is not intended to describe each illustrated embodiment or every implementation of the present invention. The figures and detailed description that follow more particularly exemplify these embodiments.